Conversas e Inspeções
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Travis já estava pronto para um banho gelado e a louça depois do jantar, mas acabou descobrindo por uma filha de Afrodite que andava olhando demais para uma certa garota.


Conversas e Inspeções

Silena caminhava calmamente com a prancheta cor de rosa em suas mãos, esboçando um sorriso pela nota máxima de seu chalé e pelo banho quente garantido. Ficara surpresa com a organização do chalé de Poseidon, tranqüilizada com o chalé de Atenas e decepcionada com o de Hefesto.

Passara de chalé por chalé e já estava pronta para dar mais um dois ao chalé de Hermes, soltou um sorrisinho para Katie Gardner que varia a varanda florida do chalé de Deméter e entrou na bagunça que os filhos de Hermes chamavam de chalé.

Não ficou surpresa ao ver Travis Stoll tentar sem sucesso enfiar todas as roupas sujas dos irmãos e dele mesmo embaixo das camas.

-Travis.

O garoto levantou seus olhos surpresos para a filha de Afrodite, a expressão de culpa tentando ser escondida aos prantos.

-Er... Oi Silena.

Travis sentou-se em sua cama desistindo de colocar a sujeira debaixo da cama.

-Eu preciso disser que estou decepcionada, Travis?

-Er, não? – A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha - Ei, Silena, não me olhe assim. Connor e eu tentamos dar um jeito aqui, mas...

-Connor? E onde está Connor?

O rapaz olhou para a porta entre - aberta do chalé esperançoso.

-Ele disse que ia roub... Pedir algumas flores no chalé de Deméter.

-Bem, ele não pegou as flores pelo que estou vendo.

-Er...

Silena olhou para sua prancheta e com um olhar questionador continuou a exigir explicações do irmão mais alto dos Stoll.

-Falando em chalé de Deméter, você já notou a diferença de organização entre vocês?

-Silena, você não vai começar a falar da Gardner vai? Eu já disse qu...

-Vou sim Travis, como você vai conquistá-la com um chalé desorganizado desses?

Travis levantou uma sobrancelha, Silena nunca falara assim com ele, ela apenas vinha, dava o dois ou um dele e ia embora. O que ela e irmãs dela andaram discutindo sobre ele e Katie Gardner?

-Espera ai... Conquistá-la? Eu _não_ estou tentando conquistar a Gardner!

-Está mais do que translucido que você tem uma queda por ela.

-Tenho?

Ele perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para garota a sua frente.

-Você nunca notou como fica olhando para ela, Travis? Todos comentam isso, pensei que soubesse.

Ele ficara olhando para a Gardner? Ele mal falava com ela! Tudo bem, ele não podia negar, havia colocados os coelhos de chocolate no telhado do chalé dela de propósito e também quase pedira para ela ir com ele ver os fogos de artifício com ele, _quase_, por que Pólux foi mais rápido. Afinal, por que Katie tinha que ser tão ingênua? Ela não via que Pólux queria era beijar ela e não uma compainha por que estava solitário pela morte do irmão?

-Bem, não.

-Você deveria notar Travis. Pois Katie também está caidinha por você.

Travis estava pronto para perguntar se a filha de Afrodite havia bebido perfume... Por que Katie Gardner nunca teria uma queda por ele quando alguém irrompeu com alvoroço da porta.

-Ei, Travis, nos poderíamos roubar todo o estoque de perfume do chalé de... Ah, oi Silena.

O mais travesso dos Stoll soltou um sorriso culpado, por que a garota tinha que inspecionar o seu chalé logo quando ele iria disser para o irmão que ia roubar perfumes do chalé dela?

-Oi Connor, bem, vou deixar vocês com mais um dois e a louça depois do jantar. Pense no que conversamos Travis.

Silena anotou alguma coisa em sua prancheta cor de rosa, soltou um sorriso de segundo sentido para Travis e saiu do chalé totalmente desorganizado.

-O que você andou conversando com ela Travis?

Connor perguntou quando via a porta ser fechada pela garota.

-Nada.

Travis se jogou na cama desistindo de tentar arrumar o chalé, ele podia obrigar alguns semideuses mais novos a fazer isso.

-Você acha que eu olho muito para a Katie?

-A Gardner? De Deméter?

Claro que Connor sabia de quem o irmão estava falando afinal, quem não sabia? De quase todas as palavras que saiam da boca dele 80% era de como Katie Gardner era isso ou era aquilo.

-É.

Ele também se jogou em sua cama colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-_Não, nenhum pouco_.

Bem, ironias nunca fora o forte de Travis Stoll.


End file.
